Known in the art are medicated compounds which stimulate neuro-muscular transmission, which are reversible-effect cholinesterase inhibitors such as proserin (neostygmin), galantamine (nivalin), oxazyl (Ambenonium chlorobenzylchloride). However, these prior art preparations have a short-time and insufficient therapeutic effect and a high toxicity (LD.sub.50 of galantamine subcutaneously injected in mice is 14 mg/kg, intraperitoneally administered--11 mg/kg; LD.sub.50 of hypodermally injected proserin is 0.4 mg/kg).
Moreover, galantamine is produced from a particular variety of snowdrop flowers (Galanthus woronowi A. Los.) which makes it expensive and not readily available.